Les vérités du coeur
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: Tout est dans le titre.


Les vérités du cœur

Chapitre 1 : Révélations

Depuis qu'elle a montré qu'elle était faible et surtout que Jesse comptait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, elle se sent mal, elle a trop souffert et elle sait juré plus jamais mais comment lui résister, son sourire la fait craquer son regard océan la fait frissonner. Elle ne peut pas se permettre d'être faible le risque est bien trop grand, elle préfère partit c'est mieux comme ça.

Le jour se lève sur le Sanctuaire, Jesse est matinal, il passa devant la chambre de la matérielle et fut surpris de voir la porte ouverte, il passa sa tête, personne, il chercha la jeune femme dans tout le sanctuaire mais en vint, il se décida à la contacter via l'anneau mais aucune réponse, intrigué et inquiet il se posta devant les ordinateurs et lança une recherche afin de la localiser.

Jesse : quoi ! Dans sa chambre !

Il se leva et se dirigea donc vers la pièce, il frappe mais obtient aucune réponse, alors il entra et là il voit. Il voit au milieu de lit le transmetteur. Sa gorge se serre, son cœur est comme poignardé, elle est partit songe t il, il attrape l'anneau sur le lit et l'effleure du bout des doigts, il s'assis sur le lit, le choc est grand, il pensait qu'elle se sentait chez elle maintenant ici avec eux pour famille, mais il s'était trompé, ils n'avaient été qu'une simple mission et ça, ça lui faisait mal, car lui le savait clairement, elle avait chamboulé sa vie et son cœur. Lui qui pensé que sa vie se résumerais à combattre contre les injustices, sans autre plaisir de la vie que la satisfaction de son œuvre accompli et quelques filles d'un soir, mais elle était arrivée et elle lui avait permis de goûter au bonheur et à l'amour, mais maintenant tout ceci était fini. L'anneau lui échappa des mains et alla rouler sous le lit, Jesse se baissa pour le rattraper, là il remarqua un petit boîtier accrocher sous le lit, il le défit et en sortit un petit livre. Jesse repris place sur le lit et commença à feuilleter le livre. C'était le journal de Lexa, il y noté les missions, ses impressions, tout, Jesse lui par ci par là soudain son attention vu attiré à la date du 18 novembre dernier date à laquelle, il avait failli mourir et cette date là il était pas près de l'oublier.

« Cher journal, aujourd'hui, la journée à été dure, Jesse a reçu une balle qui a traverser son état de masse, il a frôlé la mort et ça m'a retournée, j'avoue que je ne pensais pas réagir comme ça, j'étais inquiète, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour pas qu'il meurt ! Le pire c'est que ça ne me ressemble pas, je n'ai pas d'émotion bien trop risquer et pourtant j'avoue même avoir pleuré ! Qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier ? Sûrement rien ! Je sais je suis pas crédible là, en plus Jesse m'a dit que c'était en pensant à moi qu'il s'en était tiré, il m'a avoué à mi mot ce qu'il ressent pour moi, ce n'était pas la première fois mais jamais aussi clairement. Moi je me suis contenté de sourire bêtement, j'ai trop souffert, il connaît rien de moi ! Jesse, Jesse pourquoi tu me fais ça pourquoi me mettre dans cette situation.

Jesse,

Qu'est ce que tu sais de moi  
>Un sourire, un regard<br>Au fond on s'connaît pas  
>Mais t'aimes bien ce brouillard<p>

Alors tu m'aimes les yeux fermés  
>Sans regarder mon cœur de verre<br>Tu sais j'ai peur que tu lises à travers  
>Mon cœur de verre<br>Ça peut mourir si ça reste entrouvert

Tu tournes autour de moi  
>Est ce que tu m'aimes vraiment<br>J'veux pas savoir de quoi  
>Sont faits nos sentiments<p>

Alors je t'aime les yeux fermés  
>Sans te montrer mon cœur de verre<br>Je crois qu'j'ai peur que tu lises à travers  
>Les cœurs de verre<br>Ça peut mourir si ça reste entrouvert

Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi  
>De mes rêves de femmes<br>Des moments où j'ai froid  
>Des secrets de mon âme<p>

Alors tu m'aimes les yeux fermés  
>Sans regarder mon cœur de verre<br>Tu sais j'ai peur que tu lises à travers  
>Mon cœur de verre<br>Ça peut mourir si ça reste entrouvert 

Et oui cher journal je dois bien me l'avouer, il a su m'apprivoiser, me rassurer par sa douceur et me faire baisser mes barrières, il a trouvé mon cœur de verre que j'avais tant caché, j'aime tout sourire, qui me fait fondre et je dois prendre sur moi et ton regard ! Mais comprends moi, même si tu penses que tu ne me ferras jamais souffrir on ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait et si ça arriver je ne le supporterai pas alors tu ne dois pas savoir, pas découvrir que je t'aime….

A suivre.

Chapitre 2 : Déterminé !

Jesse était sous le choc de se qu'il venait de lire, la jeune matériel l'aimait, son cœur battait à vive allure émue par chacun des mots écrit sur ce journal. Il partit dans ses pensées.

Si tu savais combien de fois j'en ai rêver de ses mots Lexa, combien de fois j'ai espère qu'après un de nos jeux tu viennes me retrouver et qu'enfin notre amour s'exprime, mais rien, j'ai même fini par croire que je n'étais q'une pantin entre des doigts, mais ce n'était pas ça maintenant je le sais. Lexa mon amour ces mots me font le plus grand bien, je me sens capable de déplacer des montagnes. Mais j'y pense, pourquoi alors être partit ! Je ne sais pas et peut importe le plus important et que je te retrouve, que je puise de serrer dans mes bras et te rassurer, trouver les mots pour t'apaiser et de laisser te livrer.

Moi je n'étais rien  
>Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui<br>Je suis le gardien  
>Du sommeil de ses nuits<br>Je l'aime à mourir  
>Vous pouvez détruire<br>Tout ce qu'il vous plaira  
>Elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir<br>L'espace de ses bras  
>Pour tout reconstruire<br>Je l'aime à mourir

Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
>Pour être si forte aujourd'hui<br>Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
>De la vie, et l'amour aussi<p>

Elle vit de son mieux  
>Son rêve d'opaline<br>Elle danse au milieu  
>Des forêts qu'elle dessine<br>Je l'aime à mourir  
>Elle porte des rubans<br>Qu'elle laisse s'envoler  
>Elle me chante souvent<br>Que j'ai tort d'essayer  
>De les retenir<br>Je l'aime à mourir

Pour monter dans sa grotte  
>Cachée sous les toits<br>Je dois clouer des notes  
>À mes sabots de bois<br>Je l'aime à mourir  
>Je dois juste m'asseoir<br>Je ne dois pas parler  
>Je ne dois rien vouloir<br>Je dois juste essayer  
>De lui appartenir<br>Je l'aime à mourir

Moi je n'étais rien  
>Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui<br>Je suis le gardien  
>Du sommeil de ses nuits<br>Je l'aime à mourir  
>Vous pouvez détruire<br>Tout ce qu'il vous plaira  
>Elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir<br>L'espace de ses bras  
>Pour tout reconstruire<br>Je l'aime à mourir

Jesse se lève et il est déterminer que jamais, il se dirige vers les ordinateurs, en chemin il croise Shal à qui il ne dit rien même pas un regard. Assis devant l'ordinateur, il fixe l'écran et ajoute à mi voix : « a nous deux où que tu sois je te retrouverais ! »

A suivre. 

Jesse pianote sur son ordi depuis bientôt deux heures, mais sa recherche semble avoir porté ses fruits, il a une piste. Il attrape sa veste et pars sans rien dire à ses amis, il roule, repensant à ce qu'il a lu, à ce qu'il va lui dire. Des phares l'aveuglent, il braque violemment et se retrouve sur le bas côté.

Jesse : ouf ! Je l'ai échappé belle !

Jesse repris la route et resta concentré, cette frayeur lui avait suffit, il arriva à l'adresse qu'il avait trouvé, il entra, l'appartement était désert c'était une fausse piste, déçu il reparti.

Plusieurs mois c'était écoulés, l'équipe avait à faire à un nouvel ennemi dont ils ignoraient tout ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Jesse qui n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour rechercher sa bien aimée.

Ce soir là, il tournait et virait dans son lit, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, incapable de dormir et en sueur, il se leva et repris ses recherches, il faut croire que c'était son soir de chance, il venait de trouver une nouvelle piste après des mois de recherche infructueuse.

Il décida de se rendre sans attendre sur les lieux, à peine entré, il reçu un coup sur l'arrière de la nuque, un peu étourdi, il reconnu Lexa.

Jesse : Lexa c'est moi Jess !

Mais il reçut de nouveau des coups.

Jesse : Lex enfin que t'arrive t il ?

Une voix : Economise ta salive elle ne t'écoutera pas !

A suivre….

Jesse : que lui avez-vous fait ?

La voix : elle est juste redevenue elle, une tueuse !

Jesse : Lexa écoute moi ! Regarde moi je sais bien que tu ne me ferras pas de mal, cherche en toi la force de lutter, repense à toute cette année, repense à nous !

Lexa ruée Jesse de coup.

Jesse : Lexa souvient toi de ton arrivée dans l'équipe, j'ai été le seul à ne pas de juger et d'accepter, souviens toi de comment j'ai risqué ma vie pour toi quand tu étais contaminé par cette drogue, souvient toi de comment tu t'es ouverte à notre contact, tu as appris à nous faire confiance à Bren, Shal et moi, tu nous as dit qu'on était ta famille ! Souvient toi de tout ça ! Je t'en prie ! Bats-toi !

Shalimar qui avait suivit Jesse avait bien fait, elle avait appelé Brennan à la rescousse et tous deux étais prêts à intervenir. Brennan généra un arc électrique qu'il l'envoya sur la matériel.

Jesse : Brennan non ! Laisse-moi faire !

Jesse attrapa alors le journal de Lexa qu'il avait dans la poche intérieur de son manteau, il lui commença à lui en lire quelques passages, Shalimar quand a elle tenait le mystérieux inconnu fermement plaqué contre le mur !

Jesse : « Et oui cher journal je dois bien me l'avouer, il a su m'apprivoiser, me rassurer par sa douceur et me faire baisser mes barrières, il a trouvé mon cœur de verre que j'avais tant caché, j'aime tout sourire, qui me fait fondre et je dois prendre sur moi et ton regard ! Mais comprends moi, même si tu penses que tu ne me ferras jamais souffrir on ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait et si ça arriver je ne le supporterai pas alors tu ne dois pas savoir, pas découvrir que je t'aime…. »

Lexa lui arracha le journal des mains, elle continua à le feuilleter, très vite, les larmes l'a submergèrent, Jesse s'approcha d'elle, il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la jeune matériel se laissa aller au bout de 10 minutes, elle marmonna.

Lexa : pardon Jesse j'ai failli de tuer !

Jesse (souriant) : non je ne crois pas, tu ne l'aurais pas fait, ton cœur ne l'aurais pas permis !

Lexa captura les lèvres de son cher moléculaire dans un baiser plein de passion, baiser dont elle rêver depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Brennan : maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre je crois qu'on peut les laisser, il ne craint plus rien ! Elle ne lui ferrait rien ! Du moins de désagréable !

Shalimar sourit et partit emmena l'homme avec eux !

Lexa regarda Jesse plongeant dans son regard océan puis elle lui dit à mi voix : « je t'aime Jess ! »

Jesse sourit, il cru défaillir sous l'effet de ces quelques mots : « tu veux bien le redire histoire que je vois si je ne rêve pas et de m'y habituer ? »

Lexa sourit puis embrassa de nouveau le jeune moléculaire qu'elle aimait tant.

Fin !


End file.
